Conventionally, in an electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a PDA, a digital camera, a digital television, or a digital video recording device, a user operates a graphical user interface (GUI) displayed on a display device, as typified by a CRT display and a liquid crystal display, so that the user can easily use the functions provided by the electronic device. Here, a unit of an operation target displayed on the display device at one time so as to be presented to the user is defined as a screen. Specifically, the screen may be, for example, a screen (select menu screen) that presents a plurality of selectable menus, a screen (pop-up panel screen) that notifies the user of a message, or a screen (content screen) that displays contents such as character information and image information. Further, it is possible to simultaneously display a plurality of screens on the display device.
In recent years, the electronic device can display not only an already installed screen, but also a new screen using screen data downloaded from a server. In conventional display control devices, servers, and systems, the numbers of times pieces of screen data are displayed are counted to select frequently used pieces of screen data, and the selected pieces of screen data are downloaded in advance from a server before a screen transition is made, so that the time until the subsequent screen is displayed is reduced when the screen transition is made (see Patent Document 1, for example).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2913643